Nest Mentality
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Dick goes into Talon Mode after Tim gets hurt. . . . Read the full description inside. Part of the RP Earth 14 Universe my friend Ashleigh and I do. Everyone is involved with this, including our own characters we've created. You won't believe it when you read it. Not much on bad language.


_Earth 14 Universe (Role Play Story): Dick is still Nightwing, but he is a Talon, too. A Talon who defied the Court of Owls. Tim gets taken by slavers and is tortured and violated in the worst way. Hearing the type of violation that was done to Tim, it brings out the Talon in Dick. Before he goes after the men who hurt his brother the Talon protects his family in the only way he knows how. . . . By placing them ALL in his nest._

 _This will appear in a longer story in the Future telling about that event._

Nest Mentality

by

AJ

Doctor Leslie Tompkins left Jason to help Tim get ready to go home. She was glad that Jason had not seen the actual examination. She slipped three small objects into her pocket from the instrument tray before Jason saw them. Then she left the exam room to see Bruce Wayne. Leslie could not believe what she saw. It almost made her stomach turn. She never seen someone's body violated like that.

"Doctor . . . How is Tim?"

Leslie heard Bruce's voice and pulled out her prescription pad and began writing on it just to avoid eye contact with the man. "I highly recommend that he does not eat any solid food for at least a week to ten days. I am prescribing him some protein shakes and some laxatives just in case. I think a pain relief would be in order and possibly a fever reducer and antibiotic as a precaution."

"I don't understand."

"Come into my office," Dr. Leslie stated. "You can come, too, Dick since you are listed as Tim's guardian until he turns 20."

Both men followed the doctor. She closed the door behind them then went to her desk and sat down. "Do you know if Samantha tried to heal him?"

"I do not know," Bruce answered. "I wasn't there."

"Don't play coy with me Bruce. I haven't been involved with your work for almost three years. I've primarily been your grandchildren's pediatrician. You can't tell me you didn't see what they did to Tim."

"I wasn't there Leslie, but Dick was and so was Jason."

"Well?" She stared at Dick.

"I didn't see either. I was flying the jet back." Dick replied.

"All right," Dr. Leslie shook her head. She knew they weren't going to like what she was about to say next. "First of all, someone tortured that boy. They stuck something up his rectum . Something round with needle-like spikes. It left minute tears in his bowel. He could have bled to death, but there is evidence that he was healed from the inside. Even so, that healing wasn't complete. Either Samantha was interrupted or she just didn't know how bad it was, or she couldn't. When I was examining Tim, I found these. " Dr. Leslie opened her hand and showed the objects to Bruce and Dick. They were three needle-like spikes that were about an inch long. "They were imbedded in his flesh. Luckily I didn't find any more. There will be a small amount of bleeding until those heal. He shouldn't be doing much in the way of strenuous activities. The person who did that to him was sadistic."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. He wish he had been there. He would have turned right around and pounded the bastard into the dirt, but he had to think of Tim right now. "We'll see that he stays put."

"Tim's mental state has also been affected," Leslie stated. "He's going to need as much care and reassuring as possible. I can't imagine what he went through. The pain must have been excruciating."

Bruce thought of Damian. His body must have reacted to what Tim must have gone through from their mental link. They both were going to need care. Bruce could not help noticing that Dick had remained quiet during the whole conversation. He had cut himself off and Bruce knew what that meant. Dick was going into full Talon mode and someone was going to pay. "Thank you Doctor. Come on Dick. Let's take Tim home."

'There were spikes in my brother's . . . ?' Dick's eyes narrowed. He left the room, his anger growing with each minute. He was going to murder someone. 'No one touches my brother and thinks they can get away with it.' He could tell that his eyes had turn golden and he was pissed."

In the examination room Jason was getting Tim ready when he noticed some blood. It wasn't much. He started to wipe it away when Tim snatched his hand and held it. "A little touchy?"

"Don't . . . Please . . . " Tim stated.

If Jason had wanted to kick Tim's butt for the stunt that he pulled, that went out the window the moment he saw those barbs being pulled out of Tim. He pretended not to notice. He wanted to use whatever device the slaver used on Tim on the slaver and let him suffer. His concern for Tim over road his thoughts at the moment. "Hey, hey, you can let go. I'm only going to clean you up. You've got a little bit of blood still."

Tim didn't let go of Jason's wrist yet. "I . . .I thought Sammie healed me."

"Not completely," Jason stated. He debated telling Tim the truth, but he knew Tim would never forgive him if he lied. "You had three spiny needles in you. Maybe they were keeping Sammie from healing you completely. I just want to wipe off the blood."

" . . . O-o-o-kay." Tim was shaking again, but he let go of Jason's wrist anyway.

Jason was careful to wipe only what he saw on the surface. Tim was shaking and he flinched when Jason touched him. "It's going to be okay," Jason tried to reassure him. After he was finished, Jason rewrapped Tim in some clean sheets.

"No . . . it's not," Tim stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go back and retrieve that boy's body."

"The boy with the broken leg you mentioned?" Jason asked.

"Uh huh," Tim nodded and started sniffling.

"Let me do it for you. You shouldn't go near that place."

"I have to . . "

"NO! Jason said forcefully, causing Tim to flinch. "I'm sorry but no. The Doctor said you can't move around or you'll bleed. I'll find the kid. Now what's this kid look like."

Tim showed Jason an image of the kid through the link they shared.

"And the guy who did this?" Jason wanted to know so he knew who to kill.

Tim showed Jason that, too.

"Don't worry Baby Bird. You're big brothers will make it right," Jason silently contacted Dick through the link. Dick, don't go anywhere. I'm coming with you.

Jason picked Tim up and carried him out to the waiting area. As Jason came back, Dick went over and carefully took Tim from Jason's arms. He tucked Tim's head under his chin.

Bruce watched as his two older sons made the exchange. Bruce could not help notice how Dick was so protective of the teen almost young adult. 'He did not get to see his brother grow from a baby to a young teen,' Bruce mused. Dick became a mentor for Tim when he was Robin. And discovering that they were actual brothers just a few years ago, Dick became more protective of Tim then ever. 'I am sure Dick missed seeing Tim during those early years, but I am certain Dick also makes up for it. Even though Tim went off by himself, it was to do good. He saved a total of 16 teenagers and preteens as well as four adults. I can't be angry at the teen. Tim knew the risks, but I'm certain even he didn't know what would happen because of it.'

Tim couldn't seem to stop shaking. He felt cold. And he still felt bad at the loss of that one boy. 'That could have been me and then Dick and Jason, and Damian, and even Sammie . . . Everyone would not have known what happened to me. I really have to break the habit of not telling someone where I'm going. It comes from years of holding onto a secret . . . my secret, Bruce's secret, Dick's secret . . . It's just so hard to stop. Dick's probably pissed at me. He'll probably ground me later.'

Dick was within his own thoughts. He wanted to hold Tim for a little bit longer. 'He could have disappeared. I wouldn't have found him if he didn't drop his camera. I should be mad at him, but I'm more angry at what they did.' Dick sat down in one of the chairs and curled up with his little brother.

Jason knelt down in front of Dick and brushed his hand threw Tim's hair. 'We'll get the bastards who did this,' he thought. 'I almost wish they had raped him. Somehow that would have been easier to deal with.' He brushed Tim's hair until he saw the teen's eyes droop. "Come on, Dick. We should take him home like Bruce said. If you don't want to let go, I can drive. I think just this once the cops won't mind. I think Commissioner Gordon will let it slide. I can belt both of you in."

"You can drive," Dick said, woodenly.

Bruce signed the release papers for Tim. "Doctor, may I have those barbs?"

"What do you intend to do with them?" Leslie asked.

"Stick them where they will do the . . . "

"Bruce!" Leslie admonished her godson. "You know I don't approve."

"I don't need your approval . . . . But I do need some understanding. The barbs."

Dr. Leslie reached into her pocket and pulled them out. She placed them in Bruce's hands. "What good are they going to do anyone?"

Bruce didn't answer but walked over to where Samantha was standing with Jason. He was asking her if she needed a ride. Dick handed Jason his keys.

"Sammie, we're taking Tim home. You coming?"

"! want to speak to Samantha, Jason." Bruce interrupted.

Bruce took Samantha aside and showed her the three small needle-like barbs. "Dr. Leslie said these were inside Tim. She said he wasn't completely healed. Could these have prevented you from healing Tim?"

"Dad, Dick and I are going to take Tim home. I think we've had enough of this place."

"Jason before you go . . ." Dr Leslie handed Jason a large bag.

Jason looked inside. "You're kidding me."

"Have him wear those only until the bleeding completely stops."

"If you say so." Jason took the bag and headed to Dick's car. Dick followed Jason out, pressing Tim close to his body. Jason went and opened the passenger side so Dick could climb in with Tim. He ran to the driver's side once Dick got inside. Dick adjusted Tim on his lap so both were comfortable. While Jason drove home, the car was in total silence. He could tell Dick was in talon mode. He could see the golden tint to his eyes from half closed lids as Dick rested his chin on the top of Tim's head. When Dick was in that kind of mood it was almost next to impossible to get him to give up his hold on Tim. Jason tried to make small talk to relieve the uncomfortable silence. "Tim still wants to go after the kid that they killed. I told him I could go in his place. He ID'ed the kid. Showed me the guy who tortured him, too. I'm coming with you Dick. You're not going to stop me."

Dick made a small noise of approval.

"Not that talkative I see."

When they arrived back at the Manor, Jason parked the car out front and went around and opened the passenger side door. Jason grabbed the large bag and followed Dick as he carried Tim through the Manor and upstairs. Jason noticed that Dick didn't take Tim to Sammie's room that they shared. Dick took Tim to his and placed him down on the edge of his bed. 'With the way Golden Boy is behaving I doubt he will even allow Sammie to get close to Tim until he's is out of that mode,' Jason thought. He noticed when Tim was unwrapped there were small spots of blood on the sheets, again. Jason pulled out one of the items from the bag that Dr. Leslie gave him.

"We need to put Tim in this," Jason held up the item. "I know it's a diaper. It's only until he heals."

Tim rubbed his eyes and whined. He had fallen partially asleep in Dick's arms and protested on having been moved. He didn't like the idea of wearing a diaper.

"It's okay, Tim. It's only until you heal." Jason started to approach Tim when Dick blocked his path. Jason raised up his hands in surrender. "Hey I'm not the enemy here. If you want to do it fine." Jason handed Dick the diaper. "Just make sure he's cleaned off and he's in some pajamas. Alfred can look after him since he's not coming with us."

Dick glared at Jason in Talon mode. I was going to put it on him. No one was going to touch my fledgeling.

"Hey . . . What's with this speaking without words . . . Catwoman got your tongue? Well get him dressed and don't take all day. I want to get this guy just as badly as you."

Tim's eyes suddenly went wide as Dick lifted up his legs like he was a new born babe and put a diaper on him. He must have blushed from the top of his head down to his toes. Then Dick sat him up and started dressing him. " . . . Um guys . . . . "

"You know Dick you really take the cake sometimes," Jason complained. "I'm his brother too you know."

" . . . guys . . ."

"Would you like to help?" Dick asked stiffly and held out the shirt.

"Yeah . . . " Jason took the shirt and helped Tim put it on while Dick helped with Tim's pajama bottoms.

" . . . guys . . . I can do this myself . . . " Tim complained.

"You're not supposed to move around . . . DOCTOR'S ORDERS . . . Right Dick?"

"You can't do strenuous activities," Dick said, repeating Dr. Leslie's words. "Now where do you want to lay. You should go in my room."

"Um, we are in your room," Tim answered. Tim didn't want to mention that the pajamas Dick put on him were a little big.

"Great. I don't have to move you. My children should be home so they will be sleeping with you. I'll let Caine and Caleb know to come in here as well." Dick picked up his brother and moved him to the center of his king sized bed.

"You changed your mind about taking him with us then?" Jason asked. "Because for a moment I didn't think you were going to let him go."

"He is to stay in the nest," Dick said. very seriously.

"Stay in the nest?" Jason puzzled. 'Where did that come from.'

"Uh oh." Tim heard Dick talk like that before. 'That's the Talon talking. He's taken full control of Dick right now.'

"In…the nest...all of them stay in the nest." Dick absentmindedly went to collect the children.

Jason followed Dick out. "What's this nest thing. They aren't birds." Jason followed Dick into Tim and Sammie's room and watched as he picked up Caine and Caleb and carried them back to his room. "Sammie and Bruce will be coming back. You don't need to move them."

Dick took Caine and Caleb to their father and laid them down next to him. "All the birds stay in the nest." He needed to get Aimee and Narissa. Dick went back and scooped the girls up and placed them in the king sized bed as well. He placed a few blankets around them then went to go look for more young birds to place in the nest he had made. He found Jaxon and Jaylyn in the playroom and scooped them up as well. They had wide eyes not knowing what was going on and why their Uncle Dick had picked them up.

"HEY! Those are my kids. I know what's best for them!"

"Jason, you can't argue with him when he's like this," Tim tried to explain. "He'll probably find Damian and bring him in here too."

"I don't understand."

"He's in full Talon. You have to wait until he's done. Once he's . . . Oh boy," Tim gulped. He didn't finish the statement. Tim had a feeling he knew what was coming next. 'The people that harmed me are now targets and he's making sure nothing happens to us.'

Dick went to find Damian. He found him lying on his bed. Dick scooped him up and headed back to his own room.

"Put me down before I destroy you, Grayson!" Damian demanded.

"All birds belong in the nest," The Talon answered.

Damian looked at Grayson oddly and then noticed his eyes were golden.

"This is getting ridiculous," Jason stated, his arms crossed over his chest when he saw Dick return with the youngest Wayne. "Damian?"

Dick placed Damian on the bed and tucked him in. "Grayson, what is wrong with you?"

"Jason, just be glad he isn't putting you in his . . . . um nest. He knows your an adult."

"I know."

Dick turned to Jason next and pointed to the bed. "Nest….."

"I think I spoke too soon," Tim smirked.

"Nest." Dick continued to point to the bed while staring at Jason.

"Grayson, Todd is a grown ass man," Damian spouted. "He does not need to be in your 'nest.'" The last word coming out with a little more sarcasm.

Dick could see that the fledgling was not moving, so he moved him. He picked him up and stuck him in the bed.

"UNHAND ME GOLDEN BOY! I'm going with you, remember! I promised Tim I'd bring home that dead kid!"

"Nest." Dick heard his children come through the front door. He hurried out to go and get them.

"Daddy!" Haley ran to her father and she hugged him. "We got to stay over night at Donna's and she took us to see her parents' restaurant."

Jason leapt out of the bed. He wasn't staying in some damn nest to please a dick of a Talon. 'I don't care if he is my brother.' Jason ran out of the room and took the elevator down to the cave to get dressed.

"Jason . . . JASON . . . DICK'S NOT GOING TO LIKE THAT!" Tim called out.

Dick picked up his children. Lona was there. He moved closer to her and gave her a deep kiss. 'She is wife. She'll watch the birdies.' He noticed Father came into the house and another fledgling. Dick nudged her towards the stairs.

"What is your problem, Dick?" Samantha stated. "Hey! Stop it!"

Dick was pushing her up the stairs with his kids in his arms. Lona followed curiously.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Gaven questioned his father. He never seen his father behave so strangely.

"Nest," was all Dick said. It was like a mantra.

"Daddy why are your eyes golden? What's going on?" Gaven looked at his sister, but she didn't even seem affected by how their father was acting.

"Dick?" Bruce followed his son. He hadn't seen him behave like this in a long time.

"Daddy's a Talon right now," Haley answered her brother. "He must be really mad at someone."

"Dick stop pushing me," Sammie argued. "I'm going!"

"A Talon? Aren't talon's supposed to be scary and kill every one?" Gaven started to panic. "We aren't safe!" He struggled in his father's arms, but he couldn't get loose.

"Gaven, it's okay. Daddy is a good Talon. He's only scary with bad guys that hurt Uncle Timmy. Daddy was Uncle Timmy hurt?"

"Yes," Dick answered his daughter. That was why everyone had to be in the nest.

Tim saw Dick bring his children and Samantha into the room. Lona came in and smiled at the situation. The bed was filling up with children of all ages. Tim decided to tell on Jason only because it was so funny the way he was treating everyone. "Um Talon D, one of your fledgelings flew the coop."

"Talon D?" Lona asked. She thought Dick was Nightwing.

"Don't ask," Tim stated. "It's a long story."

Dick slipped his children into the bed and motioned for Samantha to get in as well. He noticed that Jason was not in the room. He was quick to retrieve him. "All must be in the nest,' he repeated.

Bruce had followed Dick upstairs and seen that he was gathering everyone in his room. "What are we having here, a slumber party?"

"No, Dick's in full Talon mode," Tim answered.

"That bed is going to get awfully crowded."

"It's already crowded," Samantha said as she tried to get comfortable within the small space left to her. "Be thankful you aren't in here." Jaxon and Jaylyn made the best of it by curling up on Samantha as well as Narissa and Aimee.

"Bruce, what did Dr. Leslie say to Dick to get him this way?" Tim asked.

"She pulled out of you three thin needle-like barbs." Bruce answered.

The image of that thing that the man stuck in him caused Tim to shudder and tighten up. The memory of that pain would stay with him for a long time. Tim felt someone put their arms around his shoulders in sympathy. It was Damian, letting Tim know he knew how he felt.

Samantha was going to add to what Bruce said but Dick came back in carrying a very disgruntled Jason. Then he grabbed Bruce and put him over his other shoulder. "Oh boy...every one is going to be in this bed."

Bruce crossed his arms. " . . . Uh hum . . . "

Dick placed them down on the bed then plucked Jason on the forehead. "Nest." There was someone else he needed to grab. Where is she?

"Okay. Who is he looking for now?" Bruce asked.

". . . . Um . . . . Mom?" Tim questioned.

"Selina? She's not here. She had her own mission to go on. Someone was poaching white tigers. She went to India to stop them."

Damian sighed with irritation. "Oh come the hell on. How long are we going to have to be stuck in this bed? I have things to do and I don't feel like having some one's arm jabbed in my side!

Dick could not find mother, but he did find another one of their care takers. He lifted him up and took him back to the nest.

Jason had stood up right after Dick left. "I'm not getting in that bed," he refused.

"Master Richard . . . . This is unseemly! . . . Put me down!"

'Oh no, not Alfred, too!' Tim thought. 'Jason is right. This was getting ridiculous.'

"Nest." Dick placed their caretaker down. Then he looked at Jason.

"I'm coming with you!" Jason argued. "You need someone to watch your back!"

Tim shook his head. When Dick was in Talon Mode it was worse than pulling teeth. You just didn't argue.

Dick frowned and pointed to the nest.

Alfred looked around for the first time. "What is going on? And why is everyone in Master Richard's bed?"

"Don't ask Alfred," Bruce said. "Just climb in. Jason, you better do as he says. I'm not sure what the equivalent punishment that a Talon would do if you don't."

Jason grumbled and sat on the edge of the bed. "This is all I'm doing."

"Jason, put your feet up. Dick's not going to go anywhere unless you do."

"There's no room," Jason complained.

Bruce pulled on Jason's pant legs until they were on top of the bed, toppling him over into Samantha's lap. Dick watched as every one shifted around on the bed to his satisfaction that everyone was comfortable in the nest. He made sure they were all right then flicked the light off and exited the room closing the door.

'No one is messing with my birds.' Dick thought as he left to perform his necessary task.

"He turned the light out on us," Jason said nonplussed.

"It's not my bed time," Sammie joined in.

"Mother?" Damian turned toward Samantha's voice in surprise.

"Son." Sammie stated back.

"Dad is weird," Gaven stated.

"I'm used to it. Sort of," Tim stated. "He's probably still going to do it when I'm 50. He may defy the Court of Owls, but he still has the nest mentality."

"So when can we leave?" Damian asked.

Jason burst our laughing.

End

A/N: This story is part of a larger story . . . A story that started almost four years ago. I will be presenting that story soon. Some of you might have read it before. I know a lot of you have not. The story is called Serpent in Paradise and it introduces an original character, Samamtha Clark. Earth 14 is part of the Batman Multiverse, it is where, Batman's sons are actual biological brothers, where no brother dies, where healing is real. Come and explore Earth 14.


End file.
